1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus for receiving a print job according to a predetermined print service request from a data processing apparatus and processing the received print job.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, networks have been widespread and it is a general way that image forming apparatuses including a copying apparatus, a printer, a hybrid image processing apparatus in which a scanner and a printer are integrated and image processes are executed, and the like are connected to the network and a plurality of users use them in common.
There is a case where, in enterprises or the like, it is necessary to manage a use situation of the image forming apparatus every division which uses it or permit printing to only the specific user. To cope with such a request, an image forming apparatus having a division managing function has been devised.
For example, according to the proposal shown in JP-A-09-258932, in a network printing apparatus, a managing function such that the user who issued a print job is specified and only the print job issued by the user who has been permitted to print is printed can be provided.
According to the proposal shown in JP-A-10-207661, a means for setting a user name or a group name is provided in a printer driver whose printing is instructed by the user, and therefore a function for permitting/inhibiting the printing and limiting the number of print copies in accordance with the set user name or group name can be provided.
However, there is a problem such that in the case of using the managing function in the conventional image forming apparatus, since the printing can be limited only by the user name or group name, if it is difficult to print by setting the user name or group name, the printing cannot be performed.